Retractable coverings for architectural openings such as windows, doors, archways and the like, have become commonplace and assume numerous variations for both functional and aesthetic purposes. Such retractable coverings typically include a headrail, in which the working components for the covering are primarily confined, a bottom rail generally extending parallel to the headrail, and some form of shade, which may be fabric or other manipulative structure, interconnecting the headrail and bottom rail. The shade is movable with the bottom rail between an extended and retracted position relative to the headrail. In other words, as the bottom rail is lowered or raised relative to the headrail, the fabric or other material is extended away from the headrail or retracted toward the headrail so it can be accumulated either adjacent to or within the headrail.
Other retractable coverings may further include an intermediate rail positioned between the bottom rail and headrail, with the shade extending between the bottom rail and intermediate rail. Use of an intermediate rail allows a shade assembly to open from a top end down. When so opened, the shade assembly exposes a top end of the architectural opening while still covering a lower end of the architectural opening. Such a construction may be referred to as a “top-down, bottom-up” shade assembly.
Systems for operating such retractable coverings can assume various forms as well. For example, one or more cord lock assemblies may be provided, positioned at a left end and/or right end of the headrail. The cord lock assemblies may each include a pull cord, with the pull cords operatively connected to one or more lift cords that are, in turn, connected to the bottom rail or the intermediate rail. With such a construction, the user may extend or retract the bottom rail and/or the intermediate rail of the shade assembly by pulling out or letting in the corresponding pull cord, Generally, the cord lock assemblies also provide a locking mechanism for the user to hold the bottom rail or intermediate rail of the shade assembly in a desired position.
However, certain problems may exist with the above configuration. For example, current cord lock assemblies may require multiple direction changes for the pull cord to enable it to retract and extend the bottom rail or the intermediate rail. These direction changes may increase the amount of friction and resistance when a user pulls out or lets in the pull cord. Additionally, current cord lock assemblies generally require a user to move the pull cord to the left or right to engage the locking mechanism. Such a requirement may be difficult when, for example, the shade assembly is covering an architectural opening adjacent to a corner in a room or large furniture in the room.
Accordingly, a cord lock assembly that allows for a reduction in the amount of friction and resistance on a pull cord would be useful. Moreover, a cord lock assembly that does not require a user to move the pull cord to the left or right to engage the locking mechanism would also be useful.